Desterrados Kensei x OC
by formoza
Summary: El mundo de Anko se ha desbordado. Yamamoto, al descubrir que es una Vizard, quiso encarcelarla pero escapó... Y ahora se encuentra con los Vizards... ¿Pero podrá confiar en ellos? ¿Podrá confiar en Kensei? KenseixOC


**Welcome, Welcome, entrad, entrad. (?) xD Os traigo un OneShot sobre nuestro sexy Capitán 69 OwO xD**

**Anko: ¡LOL! ¡Capitán 69! ... En realidad el nombre mola. XD **

**Autora: Sep, parece el nombre de un SuperHéroe Perv. o.o" Eso me da una idea... ¡Un lemon con Kensei! ( ¡Lo haré! Este no es un Lemon, es Love, puro Love y tristeza, pero luego Felicidad. ) En serio, espero que os guste. Disclaimer: Kensei, los Vizards, Kisuke, el gatito Yoruichi ( ¡meow! xD ) y demás (?) son de Tite Kubo. Anko es mía. ) ¡Buh-Bye!**

* * *

La ciudad estaba recubierta por el manto de la noche, una brisa ligera de verano bañaba el ambiente y lo refrescaba, moviendo los dorados mechones de ella y secándole las lágrimas que caían y caían sobre sus rosadas mejillas. Sus ojos caramelo estaban fijados en la Luna haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez.___¿Por qué yo?_

Anko tenía una vida perfecta, o la iba a conseguir. ___¿Por qué todo tiene que ir tan mal? _No, no era solo 'mal', sino que era terrible, algo que ningún ser humano se merece, un rechazo así no es algo que pueda mantener a alguien de pie. Pero ella lo vivió antes, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué se pensaba que esas personas la querían? ¿La apreciaban?

Siendo el tercer lugar de la Quinta División no significó mucho para ella, lo que verdaderamente le enseñó a luchar ya no llorar fue estar en la Onceava División. Le enseñaron que era un soldado, una guerrera, una luchadora. No mostrar sus sentimientos. No pestañear. Siempre alerta.

___Fallé__._

Estar en la Quinta Division, bajo el mando de un Capitán falso, con una sonrisa de millones, falsa, pero de millones y con unas gafas sin graduar no le gustaba y ella supo que él lo notó. Supo que a él no le gustaba que ella dudase de él. Que ella sospechase de él. Anko no era una chica tonta, todo menos eso. _No pestañear_. Así hizo. Quizás por eso, porque no cayó en su estúpido engaño la castigó, pero ese era un castigo horrible. Era como estar en el infierno.

Un día no aguantó más, no mucho después de la derrota de Aizen. Un día no tan normal, sino que muy especial en su vida, explotó. Su hollow ganó por unos instantes y frente a todos los seres a los que les tuvo aprecio, explotó. Pero como se dijo, no era un día cualquiera. Era el día de su nombramiento. El día en el que se convertiría en Capitana de la Novena División.

_¡____Sal de aquí sino te matarán!_Un solo amigo pareció que tuvo, una sola persona la condujo hacía la salvación, un solo ser confió en ella. Y ese era su futuro, pero nunca, teniente. Shuuhei. Un verdadero amigo.

Yamamoto mandó una orden de busca y captura por todo Sereitei, incluso Rugokai, pero no en el mundo de los vivos. Así que ahí estaba, en una colina, observando la silenciosa ciudad de Karagura, la famosa ciudad en la que tantos sucesos han pasado, sola. ___Otra vez._

Algunas luces permanecían encendidas en las ventanas de los ciudadanos, mostrando algún que otro signo de vida, iluminando la pálida cara de la chica, al igual que hacía la Luna. Se mordió el labio y guardó para ella un sollozo, un signo de derrota, lo que un soldado no ha de hacer. Pero no aguantó mucho. Rompió a llorar de nuevo, tapando su rostro con sus delicadas manos, negando con la cabeza lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

- ___**Te he advertido, estúpida. No confíes en nadie. Solas estamos mejor, Mi Reina**____._- una voz quebradiza o cortante le reconó en el cráneo. Ella volvió a negar.

- ___¡No! ¡No dejes de confiar! Volverás a construir unos cementos. Volverás a construir una vida, Anko. No la escuches. Escucha mi voz..__._- la dulce voz de su zanpakuto resonaba en el fondo y Anko intentaba centrarse en ella.

- ___**¡Tonta! ¡La gente te ha fallado toda tu vida! ¿Cómo te esperas que ahora cambien? ¡NO LO HARÁN**__**!**_- la versión malvada de ella gritó, riendo a carcajadas.

En el bosque cercano, alguien la observaba. En realidad, algunos alguien. Un hombre rubio, gorra ridícula y de siempre cara infantil ahora estaba serio, mirando la Luna que la chica antes observó, recordando la sensación que tuvo al tener que dejarlo todo atrás, ese dolor horrible que le comía de dentro por fuera, le sofocaba y mataba. Él la entendía. Ellos la entendían.

Otro rubio, siempre sonriente, indiferente, estaba centrado en los hombros que caían de la chica, de los sollozos de socorro y en el hecho de que sabía de que en su cabeza ahora mismo ocurría una lucha entre el bien y el mal. Suspiró. No estaba sola.

_- ____No está sola__._ - eso se pasó por la mente de varias personas, especialmente por un hombre en concreto. Sus dorados ojos estaban fijados en la nada, en la ciudad, escuchando los llantos de ella. Anko.

Shinji quiso dar un paso hacía delante, pero la firme mano de Kisuke que se reposó sobre su hombro le paró. Cuando él se volvió para mirarle con cara dubitativa, Kisuke negó, todas las atenciones centrándose en él.

"No, Kisuke. Déjale." la voz grave del gato interrumpió a Kisuke. Todos se sorprendieron y la miraron. El gato suspiró. "Necesita a alguien, Kisuke. De pequeña ha estado sola, abandonada. Creyó en personas malas, como una ilusa, y su corazón se rompió. Luego vino lo de Sereitei. La abandonaron, Kisuke... La echaron. La _desterraron _por lo que es. Ahora está rota y necesita a alguien." el gato suspiró de nuevo y salió de las sombras del bosque, dando en una colina cercana a la ciudad, más elevada, con unas vistas preciosas. Pero las vistas no eran importantes, ni existían cuando en la imagen se encontraba una joven chica llorando.

"Anko..." Yoruichi suspiró. Anko no lo escuchó.

- ___**¡Te volverán a abandonar y estarás rota! ¡ROTA te digo! Y cuando estés rota, yo estaré ahí. Solo yo. Ni siquiera tu querido zanpakuto te ayudará.**_- la voz susurró en su cabeza.

"Déjame." la voz de Anko sorprendentemente no quebró, sino que fue firme, demandante, casi como si dijese que si Yoruichi no sw fuera inmediatamente, haría algo de lo que quizás luego se arrepintiese.

"¡Ank-!"

"No escuches esa voz. No estás sola." Anko abrió los ojos y miró las palmas de sus manos, llenas de lágrimas, temblando. _¿Quién...?_

"Hay más como tu. No estás sola..." una voz, esta vez más dulce, sonó. Anko no se volvió para mirar.

"¡Deja de lloriquear como una nena! ¡Sé fuerte!" la voz de una niña gritó. Su hollow interno gruñó. Anko pestañeó y tragó saliva, más lágrimas le caían sobre las mejillas. Sus ojos la dolían. En realidad la escocían de tanto llorar. Sus labios estaban rojos, mordidos, su pelo suelto, echado a lo loco.

"Levanta." alguien ordenó.

"¡Ohhh! ¡Capitán! ¡No sea malo! Venga, Anko-chan, estamos contigo." Anko puso una mueca de confusión y dio un brinco del susto cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. Esta vez si se volvió, siguiendo el camino de la mano hasta encontrarse con un rostro gentil, sincero.

"No eres la única, Anko-chan." un hombre con el pelo rubio y corte extraño le sonrió, arreglándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Miró a los demás... Miró a Kisuke, que sonreía, miró a Yoruichi, la cual asintió con la cabeza. Miró a las extrañas personas que tenía delante. Todos sonreían. El hombre le secó las lagrimas con el pulgar. "Bienvenida." dijeron.

* * *

{ Dos meses después. }

"¡Mi primer amorrrrr!" La voz resonó en su oído mientras estaba siendo abrazada, o mejor decir, estrangulada de amor. Shinji le decía bobadas en el oído de lo enamorado que estaba, arrastrando su mejilla contra la de Anko, mientras que la otra le miraba irritada. Eran solo las 8 de la madrugada e intentaba desayunar. ¿Por qué no lo entendía? Pero no se preocupaba. Empezó a hacer la cuenta atrás... 3...2...1... ¡Zas! ¡Spash! ¡Pok! ¡BOOM!

"¡TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE HACER EL IDIOTA, IDIOOOOTA!" la niñita se empezó a pegar en el suelo con el hombre, al mismo tiempo que los demás empezaban a entrar en la cocina para desayunar también. Anko mismo habría pegado a Shinji, como siempre, pero era _demasiado_ temprano. _¡Dios! ¿Quién está tan enérgico por la mañana?_

"Buenos días." Lisa dijo, aguantando un libro manga en la mano, volviendo su atención a la lectura. Anko sonrió.

"¡Podéis dejar de hacer ruido a esta hora! ¡Intento dormir!" gruñó Kensei, entrando y tirándoles miradas asesinas a los ruidosos Vizards. _Vizards_. Anko les miró a todos.

"Ah, pero si te has levantado ya, Capitánnnn." Mashiro cantó, dándo vueltas por la cocina.

Anko sonrió a la actitud de la chica. Le recordaba a Yachiru... Cómo echaba de menos la Sociedad de Almas... Echaba de menos a aquellas personas que la rechazaron. Les quería y sabía que una parte de ella se ha quedado ahí. Intercambió una sonrisa con Rose y un choque de palmas con Love. Luego se sentó junto a 'Hachi', como le llamaba, para observar el espectáculo. Otra pelea.

Pero ella no pertenecía allí. Eran una gran familia, se conocían y se querían, pero ella no pertenecía ahí. O es es lo que ella sentía. Bajó la mirada en el tazo con sus cereales y empezó a moverlos, a jugar con la comida y entró en pensamientos.

Rose se sentó al lado suya y la miró con preocupación. Todos sabían lo que muchas veces se le pasaba por la mente de Anko, pero no sabían de qué otra forma decirle que ya era parte de la familia. Poco se dieron cuenta los demás que el antiguo capitán de la Novena División paró de gritar y miró con profundidad a la rubia. Puso una mueca y salió de la habitación... Suspiró.

* * *

{ Esa noche. }

Anko salió a su paseo de siempre, siempre yendo al mismo sitio, siempre volviendo a la colina donde la primera noche lloró y lloró. Aparte de ese sentimiento de dolor y angustia que ha quedado ahí, era como si ese sitio se convirtiese en su refugio, un lugar donde ella siempre podría abrirse al mundo. En único lugar en éste mundo. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre y miró la Luna, las estrellas, tumbándose sobre la hierba y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Por qué siempre vienes aquí?" los ojos de ella saltaron abiertos, encontrándose con los de él.

"Uh, ¿Kensei? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Kensei la miró, buscado respuestas en sus ojos y como no encontró nada, gruñó y se sentó al lado suya. Esperó. Anko comprendió que él no se iría hasta que no obtuviese una respuesta. Era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él. '___Te abandonarán todos...__' _ella recordó la voz del monstruo que no la dejó dormir muchas noches hasta que no volvía a este sitio, donde calmaba a la bestia y conseguía conciliar el sueño, todas las mañanas despertándose en su cama. Era uno de los misterios a los que nunca nadie le respondió. ¿Quién la llevaba otra vez a casa? "Me recuerda a... casa." - ___Aunque nunca tuviese ninguna._- pensó ella tristemente, pero sonrió, acompañando al hombre, mirado la Luna.

"Ya tienes una casa..." gruñó él, poniendo una mueca. Lo entendió. Entendió ese dolor que sentía al hablar con ella y al saber lo frágil y rota que seguía estando. Y entendía por qué quería repararla. Pero le irritaba.

"Ah,... Eso. Hm." susurró ella, bajando la mirada hasta mirar sus piernas. Un silencio les siguió. No era incómodo. Es más, a veces, cada dos o tres nochea, Kensei venía con ella, hablaban y luego se iba. Poco a poco empezó a apegarse a él, a sentir lazos fuertes por él, más fuertes que por esa gente, y eso la asustaba. La horrorizaba saber que la abandonarían también.

Kensei apretó los dientes. Ella no llama 'casa' donde vive. No se sentía en casa. Otra vez dolor.

"¿Tanto quieres volver?" murmuró él. Anko le miró, sorprendida. Nadie, ni Mashiro, la cual soltaba los temas sin pensar, soltó ese tema en su cara. Ella tragó saliva.

"No... ya no." miró al suelo al ver que él se volvía para mirarla.

"¿Entonces por qué no nos aceptas como tu casa?" la preguntó, algo de rabia en su voz.

"Yo... " no supo continuar, no supo qué narices decir. ¿Cómo abrirse otra vez a alguien y decirle que no podía confiar en nadie. Pero quizás si ella lo decía, lo entenderían... "No puedo volver a confiar en-"

"En nosotros si." su voz era amenazadora casi. "En mi..." se escuchó un suspiro salir de su boca y continuó. Ella le miró y vio como pasaba su mano por su cabello gris. "Hemos vivido lo mismo que tu y todos sabemos cómo es." estaba a punto de decirle otra cosa, pero se aguantó.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Como las noches anteriores, pero más fuerte aún, una energía extraña les recorrió y se sintieron a gusto. Se perdieron en sus ojos. Tantos días juntos, ni 60 días y empezaron a sentir cosas que ninguno sintió antes. Ese sentimiento creció. Incluso cuando luchaban juntos, cuando ella progresaba al controlar sus poderes, cuando reían o incluso cuando se peleaban lo sentían, y esta no era una excepción. Kensei estaba seguro. Ella no. Estaba todo menos segura. Asustada, aterrada, confundida, perdida...

"¿Cómo era tu vida antes?" él preguntó. Otro tema que nadie tocaba. Ella sonrió. Ese hombre no se cortaba.

"Estaba bien. Adivina de qué División me iba a convertir en Capitana..." le dijo ella, más contenta. Un poco, no mucho.

"¿Huh?" pestañeó y la miró, miró su medio sonrisa juguetona y su ceja levantada. Miró sus ojos y entendió otra vez la tristeza de estos. "¿La novena...?"

"Sep." ella se encogió los hombros, mirándole y sonriendo, dejando de un lado el hecho de que justo en el momento del nombramiento ella se transformó, pero por lo que escuchó de Kisuke, ellos sabían eso, solo que no sabían de qué división iba a ser capitana. "Bueno, estoy segura de que Shuuhei será un buen capitán." ella sonrió.

Él también. "Habrías sido una gran capitana. Lo sé." Estaba sorprendido. La primera vez en esos dos meses que ella mostraba esa sonrisa. Llena de... ¿amor? "¿Shuuhei?" preguntó. ¿Su amante? ¿Novio? ¿...Marido?

"Shuuhei Hisagi, el teniente de la Novena División." dijo ella con orgullo. "Un gran amigo. Estoy segura de que... se convertirá en el mejor. Un buen hombre." las lagrimas le llenaron los ojos, mientras pensaba en el momento en el que se despidió de él. Un rápido abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y una mirada llena de todo. Llena de dolor, pero amor y amistad.

"¿Hisagi Shu...?" se preguntó para él. "Así que llegó a ser Shinigami... Ese chico." Kensei rió. Sintió orgullo, como si se tratase de su proprio hijo.

"¿Le conoces?" ella preguntó. Y hablaron. Hablaron y hablaron, él le contó cómo se encontró con él y ella le contó el tatuaje que se hizo por Kensei. Rieron juntos. Llegaron a hablar de tonterías, bobadas, cosas más serias, de kido y artes marciales, de sus espadas, de hollows, de colores, de... Todo. De todo hasta que ella se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Inconsciente de que él le acariciaba la mejilla. Por un hombre duro él solo sería así con ella... Y solo con ella.

Ella gruñó, sintiendo como alguien la removía de su sitio tan cómodo y la colocaba sobre una superficie suave y blanca, pero no tan cómoda como antes.

Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con una figura que la colocaba sobre su cama, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada como para reaccionar. Como si se acabase de levantar de un buen sueño y quería volver a él... Pero la cama no era tan cómoda.

Otra vez ha sido llevada a su cama por alguien. La figura se iba aclarando y vio como unos grandes brazos colocaban las sabanas sobre ella suavemente. La luz de la luna se hacía más clara y se podían ver los definidos músculos de los brazos de la persona. Era, definitivamente, un hombre. Su mirada se deslizó suavemente por sus brazos, hasta su cuello, pero bajó hasta el gran pecho del hombre, que respiraba con un ritmo suave y tranquilizador, bajado y bajando hasta que... Su mente se encendió y ella reconoció ese signo... Ese tatuaje. 69.

"¿K-Kensei?" murmuró, levantándose de la cama y agarrando su muñeca con suavidad.

"Duerme." ordenó en un tono normal, no agresivo.

"¿Eras tu el que me llevaba a casa todos dos días después de que me quedase dormida...en la colina?" susurró, pensando que si hablaba más alto, haría que el hombre desapareciese.

Silencio. Ella sintió como él se puso tenso, pero no intentó irse. También supo que ella ya estaba bien despierta y su corazón iba a mil... _¿Fue él?_

"Kensei..."

"Si..." murmuró en un gruñido, como si no quisiese que ella lo supiese. "Excepto una vez."

"¿Huh?" ella encontró su rostro, pero él miraba a otro lado.

"El primer día... Shinji te trajo."

"Pero los otros días... Fuiste tu, ¿no?"

"Hm..." Silencio.

"Kensei, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Nada." gruñó, entendiendo que dijo demasiado. Se levantó, pero ella no soltó su muñeca.

"Kensei. ¿Esta es mi casa?" ella susurró observando como su rostro mostraba sorpresa. Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Sois mi familia entonces?" ella volvió a preguntar. Ya no podía separarse de ellos. Comprendió que ese era su lugar. Y comprendió que no la abandonarían. Él volvió a asentir, confuso hasta los huesos. "Entonces la familia no se tiene secretos..." dijo. Él abrió los ojos...

Kensei luchaba. En realidad luchaba desde el primer día, la primera noche, al ver como Shinji llevaba en las manos a Anko, la cual se quedó dormida quién sabe dónde. Luchó para no romperle la cara a Shinji y arrancarla de sus brazos, de abrazarla cuando hablaban, de besarla incluso cuando luchaban, luchó el hecho de no mirarla todo el tiempo. Pero...¿Podría luchar más?

"Yo... No quiero ser tu familia... Yo... "

La mano de Anko se tensó. ¿No quería? ¿No ...? ¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez el mundo le daba la espalda? ¿Otra vez, cuando se abrió a alguien, la abandonan? El mundo se le cayó encima y evitó sus ojos dorados, mirando por la ventana. Se le estaba creando un nudo en la garganta y su pecho le dolía. Era un doble rechazo. Un rechazo del hombre que... quería. Soltó la muñeca del hombre y se mordió el labio.

Kensei entró en pánico por un instante al entender la idiotez que acababa de decir. ¡Mierda! ¡Dos veces mierda! ¡Mil veces! Olvidó por un instante lo delicado del tema... Pero no acabó de hablar. Ahora fue su turno de coger la mano de ella y sentarse en la cama, con la otra moviendo su cabeza para que le mirase.

"Quiero más..." susurró. Fue inaudible.

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

Él apretó los dientes y la miró como si la quería devorar con la mirada. Apretó su mano sobre la de ella, pero no tanto como para hacerle daño, aún con fuerza.

Y en un instante toco ocurrió. Él mantuvo su rostro con su mano y apretó sus labios a los de ella con tanta fuerza que se podía jurar que se pegaron. Era casi forzoso y como si soltase dos meses de torturas, dos meses de aguantarse y no besarse. Ella no dudó en corresponderle al beso, respondiendo con la misma fuerza que él. Kensei le mordió su labio inferior y metió su lengua en su boca. No era hombre para pedir permiso. Ella gruñó. ¡Qué hombre más raro! Una vez gentil, otra un salvaje... Pero nomle importaba su problema de bipolaridad, especialmente en el beso. Abrió su boca para él y sus lenguas se encontraron, un beso lleno de pasión. Primero fue lento, se saborearon, pero como siempre, cuando venía una lucha, ninguno de los dos podía darse por vencido. Empezaron a luchar por la dominancia, sus lenguas bailaron con fuego, un baile venenoso, una droga. Él ganó, aunque a ella no le importó.

Al poco se separaron, pidiendo aire.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" susurró ella, respirando con gravedad.

Kensei la miró como si fuera tonta. Gruñó, negando con la cabeza. "¿Es que no es evidente?" gruñó otra vez, cogiendo el rostro de ella en sus dos manos. La volvió a besar, pero se separó pronto de ella, sino se perdería otra vez en el beso... "No quiero ser tu familia. Quiero ser más. ¡Todos estos meses...Yo...Argh!" ella pestañeó, un calor desconocido la llenó.

"¿Lo estás diciendo en ser-?" empezó. Él la calló con otro beso.

"¡¿Cómo iba a mentirte? Yo... No te abandonaré. Nosotros no lo haremos... Yo ya no puedo dejarte." miró por la ventana, las mejillas ruborizadas.

Anko pestañeó. ¿No debería ella estar roja? Ah, lo estaba... Pero él también. Los dos estaban más rojos que un tomate.

"Em... ¿Eh?"

Él puso una mueca. "En serio, me he enamorado de la mujer más tonta que he conocido." murmuró, aproximando sus labios a los de ella, ignorando lo rojos que estaban.

"¡EH! ¡Yo no soy t-...! ¿Q-qué? ¿Enamorado?" ella susurró, tragando saliva al sentir sus labios rozar contra los de ellos. Él ha tenía los ojos cerrados. Él asintió, rozando otra vez sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella le dio un pequeño beso. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro más profundo. Éste último fue apasionado, deseoso... Algo que los dos necesitaban.

"¿¡¿Has escuchado eso?"

Se separaron del beso y se miraron. ...

"¡Ohhh! ¡Kensei es tan lindo cuando quiere!" esa fue, definitivamente la voz de Mashiro.

"¡Dejadme espacio, que no puedo escuchar!" ese fue Shunji.

La cara de Kensei ennegreció y una vena gigante estaba a punto de explotar en su cabeza, mientras apretaba los puños a más no poder.

"¿¡PERO QUÉ HACÉIS ESCUCHANDO, MALDITOS!" gritó, haciendo que la casa tambalease. Estaba cabreado y avergonzado. Y Anko también, estaba roja y con su corazón a mil. Pero sintió alegría.

De repente la rabia del cuerpo de Kensei desapareció al escuchar un celestial sonido. Su risa resonó en su mente y se volvió para estar seguro de que lo que acababa de pasar no fue el mejor sueño de su vida. No, ahí estaba ella, ahora de pie, al lado suya, riéndose a más no poder. Y estaba preciosa.

Él sonrió y suspiró. (Tomando nota de matarles a todos mañana...) Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, pegándola a él para otro beso. Cerró los ojos y- ¿Eh? Ella le paró poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Los abrió y la miró raro.

"Antes de nada... Kensei, te quiero." ella dijo en un susurro, sonriendo, mirando a un lado, intentando esconder la rojez de su cara. Él sonrió, su corazón se emblandeció.

"Yo también te quiero, Anko." Y sin dudarlo más, volvieron al asunto de interés: el beso.


End file.
